Incomplete
by Sere Bing
Summary: I've tried, to go on like I never knew you." Sometimes, choosing between stability and love is not easy as you'd think. Sometimes, chasing the dream you have hold your own life can blur the line between what you want and what you think you want. Mondler.
1. Prologue

**So, here I am, again. This fic is about 6.25, again. This is going to be 7-8 chapters long or something.**

**This is going to be a Mondler. I know that already, cause I wouldn't have it any other way. They're meant to be. The other couples are to be determined.**

**I know I haven't updated TOW the wedding dress in a while, but I really don't know what to do about that. I'm going to figure it out, but, like Ross said 'any suggestion, will do'.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never they were, never they will be. I wanted to get them for Christmas, but Santa didn't bring them to me. Mainly cause he doesn't exist but *shrugs* . Good thing is, you can't sue me now.**

Monica didn't love Richard.

Monica didn't love Richard, and she knew she didn't. She couldn't help but not loving him at this point. She had loved him, but she didn't right now.

It had been at least three years since she had stopped loving him, even though he apparently didn't.

But he was safe. He was willing to give her a wedding, and kids too, this time.

Yeah, _this time._ She bitterly thought. He couldn't decide he wanted kids when they were together, and when she was in love. No, he had to wait for her to get over him, and madly fall in love with someone else.

Chandler. Who she was in love with, but who wasn't willing to give her the everything she had always wanted.

You can't have it both ways.

Richard was a good guy, that she knew. He wasn't the best guy ever, but not even the worst. He wasn't funny, he was older, and he could be rather arrogant and annoying at times. But safety, that he could give.

She had no way out of this. She had to decide which one. She had to decide between love and safety.

She chose safety.

**Okay, this is just the prologue, which I think really sucks.**

**So, come on, press the green botton and let's all say together that it sucks! :D**

**Really, I'd appreciate a review, just to know if this is good, bad, and what you think it's going to happen next.**

**This is short, but, then again, it's just a prologue, the other chapters are going to be way longer, I promise 3.**


	2. Move on, Move out

**Okay, the first part of this comes from the original one shot I wrote; the other parts are new. I loved your reviews, you guys are so great! Anyway to sum up. Last episode, season 6, Monica chooses Richard. (Am I *really* writing this? Am I? What am I crazy?! She never would have. She loves Chandler, we know that! What the hell are you thinking? What kind of a mondler fan are you? Okay. Shock gone. I can shock myself. Interesting.)**

**Anyway she chooses Richard (WHAT? No, wait, I did that already.) but, eventually, things change. (Cause I'm not a mondler. Nope. I mean, I did write some of their quotes in my school diary. And I do love season 5. And I do love when they even just hold hands. But what does *that* mean?). Okay, this is going to be a mondler. Didn't see that coming, did ya? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do own friends. And I do own the song Incomplete, and I made Backstreet boys sing it for me. Oooh, sue me.**

When the alarm of his clock started to ring, he knew that he would never forget that day. That day, he would've gone to Monica's to take all of his stuff back. His clothes, his dvds, his books, everything. He had to have some kind of closure. And it was not even just about the closure: he had no clothes left, and had started using Joey's ones, but he couldn't go on using Joey's stuff. He didn't even have underwear, and Chandler had just two pairs of boxers left.. And even if Joey did have it, Chandler would've never used it. Joey would've been okay with that, but not Chandler.

He slowly got up, and put on some random clothes: he really didn't care about looking fine: he had been sleeping on Joey's couch for a week, and he couldn't care less about look.

He decided to go in the early afternoon, Monica would've probably been at work, and he wouldn't have to worry about awkward silences, or her walking out of her room with _him_.

Yes, afternoon was better.

At twelve he entered apartment twenty, without knocking. He knew Monica would be at work cause… well, she always worked till two. Except on Tuesdays, when she was on lunch break at half past twelve. Considering the options, he decided that it was a day out of seven, so, the odds were with him.

Stepping in the empty apartment he wondered how he could not notice how much the apartment had changed after he moved in. Furniture was pretty much the same, barcalounger and ceramic dog aside, but everywhere there were hint of him living there. Like his Die Hard, next to Monica's Dirty Dancing (Cause, of course, the movies were in alphabetical order.) His comics were on the small table, next to one of Monica's cook book. His shoes were next to the guest-room door, and they really shouldn't have been, which made Chandler wonder why a neat freak like Monica would let them there for over a week.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go_

Actually, now that he thought about it, the apartment had never been so messy in a few years. Unless he considered the time Phoebe had to baby-sit for Frank and Alice.

Monica's scarf was on the chair, along with a pair of her fluffy socks, and his blanket. There was a pillow on it, which was kind of wet, and dirty. Mascara dirty. He wondered how come he could recognize _mascara dirty._ Oh well, he did have a gay father, didn't he?

Putting everything into a big bag, he went into the bedroom, which he was almost afraid of. He just hoped there was nothing of Richard's stuff already, because… well, he was still in phase one, how could she have moved on so quickly?

Glancing to the bed, what he saw was not exactly what he had in mind. There was his own Knicks' t-shirt, along with a pair of his own boxer. He didn't remember sleeping in those clothes the day before he moved out. And even if he did, it wouldn't have explained why it was still there. Unless, of course, she had slept all week at Richard's, and she had no time to clean. When the thought crossed his mind, he immediately removed it… it was Monica that he was thinking about. She would _always_ find time to clean.

Throwing practically half of the closet in his bag, Chandler asked himself if those clothes were worth that much pain. He turned to the bed, where there was still his stuff, deciding if he should've taken it. He thought that if he had to have a closure, he wanted to do it well, so he slowly bent on the bed, when he heard someone sobbing. Looking up, next to the door, there was Monica, her eyes full of tears, her nose red.

"Actually, could you leave me those, Chan?" She muttered, her voice low like it had never been.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can have those. The t-shirt is way too small, anyway, and the boxers are… you know, there's actually nothing wrong with them, but that's okay."

She smiled, while he steeped out, going towards his chair to pick up the blanket, but Monica stopped him once again.

"I'm—I'm sorry, could I have the blanket too?"

"Look at you, all hang up on my stuff!" Chandler joked, trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm kind of sleeping in your stuff a lot lately. Well, not really sleeping, but, you know, lying in bed, or your barcalounger asking myself where did I go wrong, kind of."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't slept a lot lately either. And, well, I kind of have no place to go, cause I don't think I can live on Joey's couch for the rest of my life."

_Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

"I'm sorry, Chandler" She said, sincerely, her eyes still wet.

"You know what? Just… don't be. You love him, you chose him. It would have been worse if we were still together without you being in love with me, I guess."

"Not in love with you?"

"Well, if you were in love you wouldn't have said yes to… him , right?"

"I did! If the hurt I'm feeling isn't love, then I really don't know what it is. I've been trying so hard not to be in love with you, and yet, I couldn't. I've tried telling myself that it was for the best, because you weren't right for me. I obviously couldn't do that either. Instead, I wandered from the barcalounger to the bed and viceversa wearing your clothes, wrapped in your blanket, crying like some crazy, desperate woman."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"Well , I had to stay with Joey who told me to move on like… two days after we had broken up. He kept asking how I wasn't over you already. It might seem weird but I wish I was like him, sometimes. I mean, he never went in phase one, two and three. Or maybe he did, but the phases lasted a minute each."

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

"I wonder how it all came to this. I thought it was meant to be. I can't help but ask myself if this is really the way it should be." She said, looking at him.

_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"I don't know" he slowly answered, while she got her head on his shoulder. He softly kissed her forehead "There's really not much we can do about it now, is there? You're marrying someone else, hun."

"I know."

"And, you know what? Richard was a husband already, so he is going to make a better husband than me."

"Well, he did get a divorce, so I wouldn't base my considerations on _that_"

He nodded, laughing "You're probably right. But, you know, maybe this is for the best. I mean, I see why you would think it's not, with us being in love, but, well, I guess that's how this is supposed to be."

---

"This isn't supposed to be _this_ hard" Chandler snapped, reading a paper.

"What isn't?" Joey asked

"Finding a place to stay! There's nothing even just _remotely_ decent in there!"

"You moving out?"

"What, you though I was going to live on your couch forever? Come on Joe, don't tell me you didn't see this coming, cause I could never believe that." Chandler replied, serious.

"Well, what's wrong with you living here? Okay, you don't have a bed, but the couch is comfortable, isn't it?"

"Joe, There's no room for me in here! Unless Rachel is moving out, but I don't think she is going to any soon, you saw how bad was Phoebe's place after the fire. Where would she go?"

"I'm not saying Rach should move out, I'm saying you should both stay!"

"Joey, you're being unreasonable. There's no place at all for me in here! I don't have a room, or a wardrobe!"

"Okay." Joey answered, dead pan "I guess you're right. But where are you going? You said that yourself, there's nothing decent out there!"

"Joe, I'm going to find a place. It can't be so hard. I promise, the nearest I can."

---

"So, did Chandler find a place?" Phoebe asked Joey, in Central Perk.

"Yeah, he did. It's not even that far, you know? It's near to Ross's building, actually. It's in that green building I once went to, I don't remember exactly why…"

"That's my building, Joey!"

"Oh, yeah, where I found the guy with all the maps!"

Phoebe just stared at him, then answered "Yeah, that guy is just so much fun!"

**Okay, this is it, second chapter. I have something planned for the third one, but feel free to give any suggestion! And, always remember, any mistake you may find is because English is not my real language. Italian is.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	3. The Plan

**Okay, first of all, I would like to thanks Exint****aris, who reviewed last chapter, making very good points: first of all being, I didn't explain how and when Monica broke up with Chandler.**

**So let's all assume that the episode goes on like it really did, except Joey isn't there when Monica gets back home, and when Chandler returns to the apartment, she breaks up with him.**

**I know she never would do that, because Monica isn't exactly a character who would be fine with switching boyfriends so easily, but, hey, there's a reason if this is called a fan *fiction*.**

**I might explain this better in some flashback kind of thing, but I'm not really sure yet. I still have to figure it out, really.**

**Anyway, as usual, this for sure is a Mondler, but loyal Ross/Rachel fans might not like it. I have some ideas but I still don't know what the other couples will be.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kauffman/Bright/Crane; the song "Incomplete" belongs to Backstreet boys, the computer I'm writing this with is my father's, the story is actually mine. Is that enough? :D**

"So, the movie was good, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked Monica on the way home.

"Yeah, it was. You know what? This bonding thing is good, I forgot how it felt to be your roommate."

"Yeah, you should've been very sad without me." Phoebe agreed, opening the door to their apartment. Entering, they found something they didn't expect: the apartment was on fire.

* * *

"Oh, dear God! I'm telling you, someone jinxed our gang this year!" Joey rambled in Central Perk. "I mean, first Phoebe's place is on fire, then, those two break up" he said, gesturing towards Monica and Chandler, "And now this! I mean, what next?"

"Someone else breaks up?" Ross suggested.

"Dude, you're no good with jokes" Chandler said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, where are you going to live?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Well, either we're looking for a new place to stay, or we're going to find someone to stay with for the next months." Monica replied, sadly.

"How long do you need a place for?" Chandler asked.

"They said it could take six to nine months to fix the damage." Monica said, trying not to look at him.

"I think there's someone who's renting a place in my building" Chandler nodded "I think you might know them Pheebs, it's still your old building, right?"

"Yeah, okay" Phoebe flatly said.

* * *

"Hi, Pheebs, what's wrong?" Ross said, when Phoebe stepped into his apartment.

"Well, Monica is at Joey's, but I didn't feel like hanging out with all of them, so I just thought I might stay here for the afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Yes Phoebe—of course that's okay. I still think there's something wrong with you today, though. Anything you might want to talk about?"

"No. Well, it's just, the fire thing. I mean, two fires in four months? What, is some god mad at me or something?"

"Pheebs, come on! I can't believe you would think that. Besides all this Gods thing doesn't mean anything, fire is just a scientific process of something quickly rubbing against something else, or something heating artificially, like when you turn on a stove or something."

"I knew you couldn't understand me, you're too… rational."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Ross, that's just the way you are. But still, okay, even if fire is just one of those kind of crappy things, why me , twice in a row? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, technically, we don't know the cause of this fire, and the first one was Rachel's fault, wasn't it?"

"I like this kind of thinking, it's less confusing than my one" Phoebe nodded, agreeing.

"Well, everybody could use a brain once in a while."

"Is **that** supposed to be an insult?"

"No, Pheebs, I was kidding."

"Wow. Chandler's right, you're **no** good with jokes."

"Okay, was there something else you were going to tell me Pheebs?"

"Actually, yeah. I was going to ask you if I can maybe stay here till my place is okay? I know there's a free place in my building, but wouldn't that just be so much easier?"

"Uhm, Pheebs, not that I don't like the idea, but I was thinking maybe you should live with Chandler, and Monica could come here. I mean, that's not just because she's my sister, but I don't think she'd be comfortable about living with Chandler, they have so much history!"

"Ugh, you're never going to get it, are you? This is a plan! Listen, I'm thinking we should live together, **so** Monica and Chandler would live together, and then BAMN! They're back together."

"Pheebs, I don't think that's any of our business really…"

"Ross, why can't you just be more supportive? Don't you want your sister to be happy? Come on, we all know those two are in love!"

"Well, so were me and Rachel, Pheebs! But I wouldn't have liked it if someone had tried to make me get back with her!"

"That is **soooo** not the same thing Ross! Destiny decides, but that doesn't mean you can't help it! The fire was a sign! We are not going to **make** things happen. We're going to **let** things happen."

"Pheebs, I don't believe in destiny. But maybe you're right. There's something you haven't considered though! What about Richard? You think he's just going to let Monica live with Chandler? Don't you think she's going to move in with him instead?"

"No, she's not. I have already asked her why she hadn't moved in with him already, but she said she decided no to do anything with him until after the wedding, and that if she moved in with Richard he would probably get the wrong idea, and think that she is willing to do... stuff before the wedding. She said she needed to get over Chandler before she could sleep with him, or something like that. I'm not sure really, your sister sure talks a lot."

"Yeah, but still, I don't think she's…"

"Okay Ross. I should've seen this coming. I kind of expected you not to get along with this. I don't even know why I came here in the first place, really, so…" She said, getting up.

"No, Pheebs, wait. Okay, let's do that. But I'm thinking. What are we supposed to say when Monica and Chandler are going to ask why can't you just stay at Chandler's?"

"I had actually not thought this through." Phoebe replied thinking. "Oh, I got it! Let's tell them that we're a couple! They wouldn't stand in the way of a true love, would they?"

"Okay, that's the craziest idea like… ever!"

"Oh, come on Ross! We're going to let everybody else think that we're a couple, so no one has a suspect. Not even Joey, Rachel or Richard."

"Wait, I see why you wouldn't want Richard to know this, but what about Joey and Rachel?"

"Well, Joey can't keep a secret. Well, he could, but you know, he gets very whiney when he has to. And Rachel… I guess she might get on board with that, but I just assumed it would more fun this way."

"Okay, let's do it!" Ross said, excitedly. "Wow, this is the craziest thing I've ever done!"

"Oh, well, this is just the beginning, my friend. If you behave, I might even teach you the evil laugh."

**This is it, for now. Third chapter done. What's going to happen next? You're not going to find out unless you review. Reviews make me go way faster ehe. The second I see at least two people reviewed for this chapter, I'm going to write the fourth one.**

**So, if you didn't get it: READ AND REVIEW!**

**(My God, I have no pride anymore. Ehh.)**


	4. Ross Can

**Okay, here I am again!**

**First of all I'd really like to thank Exintaris who helped me with the third chapter, that was very nice of you, thanks for being so patient!**

**And also, this for sure is a Mondler, but as I already said, the other couples are to be determined. And of course you can suggest anything! You can also suggest… I don't know monkeys trying to take over the world. Or lemurs, maybe. Or the six friends deciding that they should "all live in a yellow submarine". Okay, maybe nothing *this* crazy, but really, anything else will do.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. *checks under the blankets of her bed* Nope, not under here!**

"Guys? We have to talk to you!" Phoebe shouted entering into the coffeehouse holding Ross's hand. Monica and Joey were sitting on the couch, and Rachel was on the chair.

"What's up?" Joey asked, more interested in his muffin than in Phoebe's news.

"Ross and I are a couple!"

"What?!" Joey and Rachel screamed, while Monica spitted her coffee all over her napkin.

"Yes! We're together!" Ross said, trying to sound cool.

"And I was thinking that given that we're together I could just move in with him, you know? I'm sorry Mon, I know I told you we could rent that place in my building, but this is just so much better!"

"No, don't worry Pheebs, that's so great! Come here!" She said, pulling them both into a hug. "There's no problem really. I can always rent the place by myself, can't I?"

"Well, why—why would you do that? I mean, can't you just go at Chandler's?"

"Yeah, because that wouldn't e awkward at all!" She laughed, uneasily.

Ross gave a sarcastic thumb up to Phoebe, then said "But Mon, you've never paid for rent all by yourself. I mean, I know you technically did, but that doesn't count. Yours was never raised because it's still to Nana's name."

"I saw the price Ross, don't' worry. It is not so high, I can totally afford that."

* * *

"Yay Pheebs, your plan totally worked" Ross told Phoebe opening the door to his place "Now everyone thinks we're a couple, and Monica isn't even going to live with Chandler. Great."

"Listen Ross, we have to see the glass half full. Have you seen Rachel's face when I kissed you?"

"Yeah, was that really necessary by the way? Not that I didn't like it…"

"Come on, Ross, it was just a kiss! And anyway, we still have to figure out the Monica and Chandler thing. Any idea?"

"I don't know… Well, Monica wouldn't move in if the other place was taken, would she?"

"Oh, go, you're on **fire** Ross! And you call yourself a doctor? Come on, that's an obvious thing!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best!" He said, stroking his head. "Hey, what about your old roommate, Denise? Isn't she still looking for a place? You can tell her that there's a free place in your old building, wouldn't she love to live there again?"

"Oh, that is a great idea! But… no. What if Monica decides to live with her?"

"Well… No, wait, why would she?"

"Because she's a very cool person! I mean, she has been to prison twice, she has worked in a mine, and once she almost killed a policeman!"

"And that's the kind of person Mon would want to live with? Do you even **know** Monica?"

"Yeah, I see your point."

* * *

"Mon, I have some bad news to give you" Ross said to Monica while they were at Joey's.

"What? You married Phoebe and now you're trying to get a divorce?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Anyway, no, it's just, the free place in Phoebe's building is taken. Her old roommate, Denise is going to live there. I'm sorry."

"Oh, dear God, what am I going to do now?"

"Well, you can always go at Chandler's… come on, it might be a little weird at first, but you know he would be happy to help you out."

"Yeah, okay, but what do I tell Richard? 'Hey Richard, I'm going to live with my ex-boyfriend, for a while. I know I'm not even totally over him yet, but that's not a problem, is it?' Come on, Ross, we have to be more realistic."

"Well, what do you want to do then? Sleep on Joey's couch forever? It has been a week, and unless you want to live with Richard, and I know you don't, that's your only choice."

"Unless I look for another place?"

Ross just stared at her. "Damn it! No, well, I mean, that's going to take ages Mon! And Chandler has such a great apartment Mon, come on!"

"Ross, what's going on? Why do you want me to live with Chandler?"

"Because… well, I have this thing, kind of. You know while you were living in your old place it was okay, because you had always either Phoebe or Rachel living with you, and even when you were alone you had the guys across the hall, but now, It would just be you, and I'm your big brother, and that freaks me out. It really does, I'm sorry Mon, please, do that for me!"

* * *

"So, how did it go with Monica?" Phoebe asked Ross, grinning.

"I talked her into going to live with Chandler but that wasn't easy. I had to make up this whole speech about how I don't want her to live all by herself, and crap like that…"

"Oh, I'm sure it worked. People would believe anything you say as long as it shows how much you care for them. Even if that isn't actually true."

"Wow Pheebs, when did you get so wise?"

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me"

"Guys?" Chandler called out, entering the apartment "Thank God you're here, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Chan?" Ross asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ya know, Mon asked me to let her live with me for a while, 'till her place is fixed."

""And that's a problem because…" Phoebe began.

"Well, isn't that going to be… weird? And painful? And awkward?"

"Oh dear God, not you too!" Ross said.

"What Ross means, is that it is completely normal to have this kind of feeling Chandler. But hey, you decided to be friends after you broke up, didn't you? This is just being nice with a friend."

"Yeah, but what… What if she has to go out with him? And he comes to my place, and I see her leaving with him? I really don't think I can do that…"

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was okay, so she thinks it actually is, but I am really having second thoughts about that."

"Chandler, come on!" Ross meddled, suddenly "What's the harm in that? I don't think Monica is going to eat you, okay? And you know she's going to try her best not to hurt you in any way"

"What do I do when she comes back in the morning and I know she went out with Richard the day before, Ross? What do I do?"

"Oh, that's actually okay, she isn't doing anything with Richard until after the wedding" Phoebe said.

"Okay, I guess you're right. And, hey, it is just going to be nine months on the worst case. So I guess that's okay. Well, thanks for helping you guys, I'm going to work now, bye bye!"

"Oh dear God Pheebs, I didn't think it would have been so… hard to help those two!"

"Yeah. Helping destiny is no picnic."

**Fourth Chapter done! I'm enjoying writing this fic so much! So, again, if there's something you want to suggest, green botton, as usual!**

**And, of course, Read and Review!**


	5. Feelings I can't fight

**Okay, ****first of all, thanks for the reviews, you guys are so great!**

**Second of all: Exintaris said in a review that the guys seemed too cool with Phoebe and Ross being together, since they are like opposites, and have opposite principles and beliefs.**

**Well, for that, I always kind of thought they got over that in TOW Heckles dies. And, well, it really is weird, and it will still be something really strange for the gang, but I didn't want to emphasise that, because Monica and Chandler were pretty different too (although not as much as Phoebe and Ross are) but they still got together, and they did make a good couple.**

**I don't really love Rachel as a character, but you're right I could have showed her reaction. I just didn't think about it, my fault :).**

**Disclaimer: "I can't stress this point too strongly… this story isn't real!"**

"Hey Chan!" Monica greeted him, while he stepped out of his bedroom "How are you? Feel better?"

"Not so much" He answered, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "I couldn't even breathe in bed, so obviously I didn't sleep much."

"I'm sorry." She told him sympathetically, pressing her lips on his forehead "You are pretty hot, you know? I don't think you should go to work today."

"Well, I kind of have to. We have this big meeting, and, well, it's really important. Actually, I'm going to shower and then go straight to work, I'm supposed to be there at 8:30."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I'll just grab something from the machine in my office, that's okay."

* * *

"Hey, you guys, what happened?" Phoebe asked, while Monica entered the coffeehouse dragging in a pale Chandler: her arm was beyond his back, his upon her shoulder.

"This genius fainted before his meeting. They called me from his office just to tell me to take him back home. I told you not to go to work, I told you!" Monica said, helping him to sit on the couch, and then sitting next to him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a big deal. Maybe it's not even the fever, maybe it is just because I didn't eat this morning."

"Didn't you say you were going to take something from the machine?"

"Well, I was going to, but then Doug came in my office, he started talking about the meeting, and then I just remember feeling really really hot in my coat… and then nothing."

"Well, do you want me to take you something?"

"I'm just going to ask Gunther for a muffin or something…"

"No, **you** stay here**. I**'m going." She said, stroking his hair with her hand.

"Why would you go to work when you have a fever? What is it, you only call in sick when you're not?" Ross asked.

"Well, I didn't think it would have gotten this bad, you know? And the meeting was really important, I thought I could stand it."

"Chandler, you are so pale that you look like a ghost. Wait, you really _do_ look like a ghost. You are not one, are you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Phoebe, I'm still alive, don't worry."

"Well, how would you know? Sometimes people don't know they are ghosts till they have some kind of a revelation, and they stay on the earth until they get to their final plan. Oh! Maybe you didn't faint, maybe you died!"

"Phoebe, what are you talking about? You don't actually believe this kind of stuff, do you?" Ross asked, shocked.

"Of course I do! Monica, don't you think Chandler is dead?" She asked Monica, who was holding Chandler's muffin out for him.

"I totally would Pheebs, if he wasn't sitting on the couch, his eyes open, feverish, with a muffin in his hands"

"Ugh, Gellers are **so** hard to convince!"

* * *

"Come on , now tell me my plan didn't work" Phoebe said to Ross, as they entered together into their place.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! I'm telling you, those two are getting back together before we know it."

"What?"

"You really didn't see anything? Come on! She went to his office just to take care of him! She brought him to Central Perk! She offered to buy a muffin for him!"

"That's what friends do Pheebs! I would do the same for you!"

"You would?!"

"Of course! Wouldn't you?!"

"Good point. But that's not what I mean, Ross! They're actually _close_. A month ago they were so awkward around each other! Now they are friends again, and I know they're getting back together!"

"Why would they get back together?! Just because they're friends again?"

"No! Pay attention Ross! Okay, they will get **back together** because they're meant to be. Now that they are friends again, it's going to be easier to get **back together**. This is why there was a plan! To get those two **back together**!"

"Okay, I got it Pheebs! I'm not stupid! But I don't see that happening."

"Wow. Your aura is so… dark. You should really be more positive."

"I'm neither positive nor negative. I'm just realistic."

"Which is just another word for negative. Listen Ross, I never would have thought of a plan in the first place if I didn't think those two are meant to be. But they are! You gotta admit this Ross, they were so happy! I'm helping the fate, and I told you already."

"Well, yeah! But, come on, Pheebs! I mean Monica fought with Richard when he found out she was moving in with Chandler, but he understood, and they're still together!"

"They're going to break up Ross, that's for sure. They're not right for each other, or they never would have broken up."

"Well, Monica and Chandler broke up too!"

"That's different Ross, how can you not see it! Monica and Chandler broke up because someone meddled, and because they think they want different things, even though they don't. Richard and Monica broke up on their own, and because they **actually** wanted different things."

"I guess you're right. So, you really think they're getting back together?"

"Of course they are! They have to."

* * *

"Chan, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Monica asked, entering the apartment.

"I wasn't trying to sleep, I had started reading the paper but I got tired, so I'm just lying in here, trying to rest."

"Oh, okay… wait, what is this? Vaporub?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry though, I'm not going to ask you to help me with that, I used that already."

"Not that I would mind, last time we kinda had fun, huh?" She smiled, taking the box from the table.

"Well, that I can't deny."

"Anyway, are you feeling any better? You still don't look too good."

"Do I **ever** look good?" she raised an eyebrow "No, I don't feel better, that's true."

She went on the couch with him and hugged him from behind "Want me to stay here with you till you fall asleep?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like that."

There were so many things wrong about doing that, Monica thought. If Richard found out, there wouldn't be a wedding anymore. She hadn't been that close with Chandler in two months. That way she probably never would have moved on him. And, above anything else, she really did enjoy the feeling.

So she just hugged him tightly and kissed his head, trying not to think about anything, and wrapping a blanket around their shoulders.

**TBC**

**Okay, sappy ending , I know that xD Anyway, again, this is not ****the end, still lots of things are going to happen! And still, you can suggest what you want. I don't know, you also want Ross/Rachel, or Ross/Phoebe? I could work on that.**

**Anyway, leave a review! Those make me go soooooo much faster. And also I really do have a cold. I wrote this like a week ago, when I still didn't, but now I do, and I actually am living on Vaporub. Thank God at least it smells good xD**

**And, again: REVIEW!**


	6. The Queen of everything

**Okay, thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**And also, do that again next time! xD**

**Anyway, I wanted to answer to Exintaris again: I never said that hey changed their point of view on the world, I just think that now they're okay with having different beliefs. About the cat thing: I think he only told her because of the little girl looking for her cat, or he never would have. In fact, in the bike episode (I think its name is TOW All the candy) he goes on with the whole "the bike is dying" thing just to convince her riding it.**

**Obviously, that's just my opinion, no one really knows what they actually think :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Too bad, huh?**

"I'm never going to get over Chandler! NEVER!" Monica shouted, entering into Central Perk, and sitting on the orange couch.

"What are you talking about, Mon?" Rachel asked, putting down her _Vogue_ magazine.

"I mean exactly what I said!" She replied, irritated "I'm getting married in seven months and I'm not even over my ex-boyfriend. That's great, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

"Mon, first of all, calm down." Joey slowly said. "Second of all, why are you feeling like this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! I only know, last night, he was sick, so I stayed with him on the couch, hugging him while he tried to fall asleep. And I realized, God, I missed that! And I figured out how much I'm going to miss that after I get married."

"So, what are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to force myself to get over him or something. I kind of have to."

"But why?!" Ross screamed, his voice high-pitched "You really want to marry a man you are not in love with? Come on, Monica, you can't do that!"

"Well, I am marrying him! Because the man I actually **do** want to marry doesn't want to get married!"

The other four just stared at her, trying not to speak up.

"What?"

"Mon…" Ross started.

"Oh, dear God, Monica he does! He does!" Phoebe shouted, frustrated, interrupting Ross "He was going to at the restaurant, you met Richard, he couldn't, he tried to make you think he didn't want to get married, you chose Richard over him! But he does! HE DOES!"

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"That's true Mon" Ross said, looking into her eyes "That's all true. We promised Chandler not to tell you, because he was just so… overwhelmed, that you chose Richard, that he decided maybe it was for the best."

* * *

"Okay, so, now what are you telling me?"

"Yes, Phoebe, you were right. They're probably getting back together."

"Probably?! Come on, if **that** doesn't bring them together, what else will?"

"I don't know, Pheebs… don't you think they're probably just trying to move on?"

"Okay, Ross, why did you even start helping me with this? Because from where I'm standing, I'm thinking you don't believe in this plan at all."

"I did, Pheebs. But, come on, Monica was just upset! I'm telling you, they're going to fight, and nothing is going to change. There's a chance for them to get together, but we can't tell they will for sure. I'm sorry to say this, but you are being really irrational."

"I still think it is going to work."

"And I do believe that we're doing this for the right reason, but… I don't know, do you really think this is going to change anything?"

"Of course! They both want to marry each other, and they know. How can that not change anything?"

"Well, they have so much pride…"

"They?"

"Okay, Monica has so much pride…"

"And love doesn't change anything?"

"It usually does…"

"And why is this different?"

"Because this is Monica and Chandler!" he snapped.

"Now, **that**'s a good point."

* * *

"Mon! Where have you been all night, without even telling?! It's two in the morning, I was worried!"

"You were, huh, Chan?" she mumbled, slightly drunk.

"Of course I was! I thought you were hurt!"

"It was never a problem before…"

"What?"

"What?!"

"What did you mean , Mon?"

"I didn't mean anything. I'm sow—I'm sho—I'm sorry"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" she said, pretending to ponder the question "No, I'm not sure. I meant that it was nev-- not-- never a problem before."

"Am I supposed to take a hint or something?"

"Dunno. You ever hurt me?"

"Well, I don't think I ever…"

"Wrong answer. May--- Can I go to sleep now?"

"Wait, why wrong answer? Did I ever hurt you?"

"I dunno. Did you?"

"Mon, I'm too tired to do that now. What's the matter?"

"The ring." She said softly.

"The movie?"

"Noooo, I mean the _ring_ ring"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The ring I found in your room two weeks ago. Sapphires and diamond. The one you told me was your grandmother's. It was not, was it?" She asked, almost coming to her senses.

"Of course it was!" Chandler laughed, uneasily.

"Don't lie to me! I know you wanted to propose!"

"What? When did you--how did you---What?"

"The guys told me, today. I was telling them I couldn't get over you, that I'm going to miss what we had--"

"What?"

"What? You didn't see this coming? Anyway, I was telling those things, and they told me you were going to propose, and everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was hurt, and I figured that there probably was a reason if you wanted to marry Richard, so I figured it was just for the best."

"So, letting me marry someone I wasn't in love with, knowing I was in love with you was _for the best?_"

"Yes. I don't know why, I figured, he would make a better husband, he wouldn't freak out, and you would have probably been happier."

"Because I wasn't happy when I was with you?!"

"Okay, don't get all judgemental! You agreed to marry him! I was hurt as well, you know?!"

"What did we hurt each other for, Chandler? Where did we go wrong? When did this hell start?"

"I don't know, Mon. I really don't know."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know that either."

"Do you know anything?"

"Well, do you?" He snapped.

"Hug?"

* * *

"Monica! Chandler! Great news, my place is ready! Monica?! Chandler?!" Phoebe shouted, entering into Chandler's place.

"Where are they?" Ross asked.

"Maybe they're sleeping. Let's go check Monica's room"

Entering, they saw Monica and Chandler laying in bed, a sheet wrapped around them, holding each other, and it was pretty clear that they were naked .

"Okay, who's irrational now?" Phoebe grinned, leaving the place.

"I don't care about that now, I don't think I needed to see… that"

"Come on, Ross, it's a natural thing! That's how you were conceived, you know?"

"Yeah, my parents having sex, that's an other image I need." He said, disgusted.

"Well, so, what are you telling me now?"

"I'm sorry Phoebe. You were right. Your plan worked, and you're the queen of everything."

"See? You're starting to learn!"

**I'm not going to say anything except read and review, or it will take a loooooong time for me to update :P xD**


	7. Cab or Speech?

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Okay, I know ****chapter six kinda sucked, so I had planned to post chapter seven on Friday, but, let's just say, school sucks. I've been doing math homework three hours a day, everyday. And I still didn't get what that is about. Mostly because that's like my least favourite subject, I *kind of* like English and Italian better. I bet you didn't notice, huh? :D**

**Once again thanks to Exintaris, because, oh my God, how nice are you, reviewing every single chapter? Thanks really a lot :).**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the friends characters, do I *really* have to say that every time?**

"Pheebs! Pheebs!" Monica called out, entering into Ross's place.

"Hey! Hi Mon, what are you doing here?"

"Pheebs! Thank God, I need someone to talk to. I did something bad last night."

"Oh! So **you** stole Joey's chocolate!"

"Wha—no! I just- Okay, there's no right way to say this but- okay, I slept with Chandler last night."

"Oh, that!" Phoebe said, relaxing, while Monica stared at her "No, I mean… **What**?! Why would you **ever** do that! You're **engaged**, for crying out loud!" she recovered.

"Okay, there's no need to shout into my ears, you know? Anyway, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, you should tell Richard, for a start! Come on, do you really want to get married with the thought that when the guy wasn't even your husband yet, you already cheated on him?"

"Yeah, this actually makes sense…"

"Why are you people always so surprised when I make sense? Anyway, tell you what: you go break up with Richard right now, and then talk to Chandler."

"But what if I misunderstood everything? What if Chandler thought last night was only about… last night?"

"Well, you'd still have to break up with Richard!"

"Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Pheebs."

* * *

"Chandler Muriel Bing!" Phoebe shouted, stepping into Central Perk.

"Okay, what did I tell you about middle-naming me in public Pheebs?"

"…Not to do it?"

"Exactly. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"You slept with Monica last night!"

"What? How do you know that?!"

"Well, first I saw--- No, it's only because she told me."

"Oh. And now you're mad at me because…"

"Okay, was it like a one night thing for you, or there could be like… a future?"

"Did she say to ask me?"

"No! She doesn't even know that I was going to talk to you."

"Well, she's engaged, I don't know how much future we can have…"

"She's breaking up with Richard right now."

"She is?! Well, then there could be a future, I guess…"

"You **guess**?"

"Yes, there could be a future."

"**Could**?"

"Okay, do you want me to say that we'll get married and have four kids, and live in a big house?"

"No but--- oh, you should! Your babies would be so cute, they would have such beautiful eyes, and the six of you would be so happy in a big house, and…"

"Pheebs, calm down. I can't do that. Come on, we've slept together, but that's it. At least until we really get back together, then we could think about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty fair. Oh, look, Monica's coming! Mon!"

"Hey you guys. What are you up to?" Monica asked, sitting between the two of them.

"We were just talking." Chandler said,.

"About what?"

"Football" Phoebe answered, quickly. "Anyway, did you do what you were supposed to do?"

"I tried, but I couldn't."

"Mon!"

"What were you supposed to do?" Chandler asked.

"She was supposed to break up with Richard."

"Phoebe! Anyway, I tried. I told him that I needed to talk about the wedding, and he started saying that we still have a lot of things to do about it, so he started calling people, and I think he is still talking on the phone."

"And… that's the only reason?"

"No, Pheebs. It's just… how am I supposed to tell him?"

"Well 'I slept with an other man' sounds like a pretty valid argument to me" Phoebe suggested.

"Yes but… how? I mean, do I like… prepare him first, or…?"

"Mon, you are going to figure it out. How did you break up with your other boyfriends?"

"Well, with Pete, I kind of just left him there in pain, saying I didn't want to see him hurting. And well, with Chandler" she added, gesturing towards him "well, it was like a big, painful speech"

"Well, I don't see how you could do the Pete thing, since I don't think there's a way to get Richard in pain—unless oh! I take my grandma's cab and hit him!"

"Now, that is a good idea!" Chandler laughed.

"Phoebe, I'm breaking up with him, I don't want to kill him."

"Yeah, like my grandma's tiny cab could kill that big—uhm…"

"The word you're looking for is tree, there" Chandler helped.

"Yes! How did you know?!"

Monica just shook her head. "Can't I just do the speech thing?"

"Well, you could." Chandler said "But then, where would all the fun go?"

* * *

"So?" Chandler asked, later that night, when Monica was back home

"Ugh, I still didn't break up with him. I went to his place, but he wasn't there, so I called him to work, but his assistant said he has to work late tonight. I mean what kind of an **eye-doctor** works late at night? If I didn't know better, I'd think he was cheating on me."

"Because you're so faithful to him instead?" Chandler replied, smiling.

"You do have a point. This is just so frustrating!"

"Don't worry, you can still break up with him tomorrow, it's not a big deal."

"Really? I thought you'd be more upset about this."

"Oh, well, I've been waiting for months, I think I can stand this for an other day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

"I'm telling you Richard, if Monica called you last night, telling you she wanted to talk, it's probably really important. We should **totally** go now, she's probably home. It could be every kind of news, like, huh, about the wedding, or your relationship, anyway, you know?"

"You really think so, Phoebe?"

"Of course! Come on, maybe she's pregnant or something…"

"We're not having sex 'till the wedding"

"Did I say 'maybe she's pregnant with **your** child?'"

"O-kay. So, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, okay." She answered, getting up.

"So, what was that pregnant thing about?"

"No, I mean, it could be anything, but, **obviously**, I have no idea what it is."

"Well, I hope it's nothing serious…"

"You're going to find out soon."

* * *

"Monica!" Richard called out, walking into the apartment.

"Monica! Chandler!"

"They don't seem to be here, Phoebe."

"Oh, don't worry, maybe they're sleeping. You check Monica's room, I'll check Chandler's."

"Why would Monica be in Chandler's room?"

"Well, because… she might be cleaning it. Yes, she does that every day before she goes to work, and you know how Monica doesn't hear anything when she's cleaning…"

"Okay…" He said, going towards Monica's room and looking inside.

"She's not here Phoebe, maybe she went work ear…"

"What? Two nights in a row?!" Phoebe said, opening Chandler's door.

"What? What happened two nights in a row?"

"Erm… nothing, it's just… Chandler… uhm…"

"Come on, Phoebe, let me see…" He said, while he saw exactly what Phoebe and Ross had witnessed the day before.

After an awkward and intense silence, Phoebe just said "Okay, so, now, she really could be pregnant!"

**TBC**

**Or not?**

**No, I think I'm going to go on with this. Even though I still have to figure it out. I was going to have Monica and Chandler having a long affair, but, I don't know why, I just didn't really like that :D Maybe because that would be kind of OOC and I don't like OOC fan factions. I mean, I'm using the friends characters, so they should act like the friends characters, but that's just me being crazy and obsessive about things.**

**Anyway, I know this sucks, but still, review, or… well, or nothing, it's not like I can do a lot about it, but I would appreciate it if you reviewed =D**


	8. Eva

**Okay, I'm not**** going to annoy you with an author note because I don't know what to say.**

**Other than the usual read and review, obviously :D**

**Disclaimer: I own the DVDs, does that count?**

"How'd it go?" Joey asked.

"Not well. He kept telling that if I wasn't sure about it in the first place, I never should've agreed on marrying him. Then he played the Africa card, and then the fact that he has no parents anymore, but I'm not really sure I understood what that was about." Monica answered, sitting on the orange couch.

"Really interesting, but I meant at work."

"Now what?" Phoebe demanded.

"About…?"

"Santa. Come on, Monica, about you! What are you going to do?"

"Well, I talked to Chandler before, and we decided to take things slowly. We don't want any rush or anything, after all this mess…"

"Slow?! You've already slept together!" Ross interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. But that's kinda where we left off, isn't it? We are together, sleep together, and live together. Just like before. It might be a little weird at the beginning, but I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"It's going to be nice, seeing you guys together again."

"I think so too, Rach."

* * *

_A month later: January the 4__th_

"You're PREGNANT?!" Chandler screamed, shocked.

"Yeah, I am. This is not too bad, is it?"

"No, of course not! I mean it's just… well, so much for taking it slow, huh?"

"I know! I think it happened on our first night."

"That may be. Are you sure you're pregnant?!"

"I'm telling you, I went to the doctor! Are **you **sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. Yeah, I'm fine with it. Which surprises me really, you'd think I would freak out, huh?"

Monica nodded "Yeah, I would."

"Anyway, do you want me to come to the appointments with you or…?"

"Yeah, I guess it would be pre-"

"Hey, you guys!" Phoebe screamed, entering.

"Pheebs, you don't have to scream every time!"

"I know, Mon, but that's fun! Anyway, what are you up to?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, that's great! Wait, now I have to call Richard!"

"What? Why would you call Richard? Is there something you didn't tell me?" Chandler asked.

"No, but I was right!"

"About me being pregnant?"

"YES!"

"How did you know? I only found out today!"

"And what does Richard have to do with this?!"

"Ugh, what's with all the questions? Isn't a woman free to assume a friend is pregnant with someone else's child and tell the friend's fiancé before she finds out?!" Phoebe shouted, storming out.

"Am I the only one who didn't get it?" Chandler asked to Monica.

* * *

_Three months later__: April the 7__th_

"Oh, I can't believe in five months I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Okay, do you have to say that every month?" Chandler asked.

"Hey! I'm excited for my sister!"

"Anyway…" Rachel helped "Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, we don't. We decided that the best moment to find out is after the baby is born." Monica nodded.

"Yeah. We just asked if the baby was healthy, the rest doesn't really matter."

"I bet it's a girl!" Phoebe said. "Come on, who takes the bet?"

"I do." Ross told her. "How much? 5 bucks?"

"You call that a bet? Come on, I was thinking at least… I don't know, like 7 dollars."

"Wow, that _does_ make a difference" Chandler grinned.

"I'm with Phoebe!"

"What?! Why Joe?"

"She's psychic Ross!"

"No, she's not! She thought Ben was going to be a girl!"

"We all thought that at first, he has two mothers! So, if we have to calculate the odds, he had like 2/3…"

"Joe?" Rachel interrupted.

"What?"

"Please, stop."

* * *

_Four months later: August the 12__th_

"Chandler?" Monica whispered, trying not to scare him. It was 3:05 in the morning.

"Huh?" he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"I'm thinking it's time."

"What for?" he said, sitting down, but still not opening his eyes.

"Chandler, are you even listening? For the baby!"

"But it's not supposed to be born for an other month!"

"Yeah, guess what? I KNOW! But I can't just tell the baby 'hey, wait, you are not supposed to be born today!' Besides, you have no idea about how much it hurts!"

"Hey, there's no reason to get mad about it…"

Monica just glared at him.

"Okay, you're right. But we haven't prepared anything! We don't have a bag to bring to the hospital, we don't have a crib for the baby, or a bassinet, we don't have anything Mon!"

"Chandler, relax. Sit down, and breathe deep. There you go, breathe with me, slow and deep. Are you okay now?" She said, slowly rubbing his back.

"Wait, isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

"No, because I'm not going to sit down and breathe. I'm going to make a bag and you are going to calm down, and then you are taking me to the hospital, or I'm going to get **really** mad, and then we'll see who recovers first, okay honey?"

* * *

"Push Monica, push!" The doctor said, trying to make Monica comfortable.

"I am pushing! What, you think I'm waiting for the bus?!"

"Okay, Mon? Honey? You can do this. Come on, Phoebe gave birth to three children! Do you really want me to think you're less strong than Phoebe is?"

"Come on, that's ridiculous, of course I'm not less…"

"Then prove it!"

"Do I have to do it now? Can't I keep the baby in and prove it an other time?"

"Yes, that's an interesting thing to discuss **now**_._ Come on, you can do it!"

"Why can't **you** do it for me?"

"Because I don't have a uterus! Come on, do it!"

"Hey, don't you dare rushing me Chandler Mu-"

"And here it is, your first child." The doctor interrupted.

"You were pushing?"

"She was, she just didn't know. Reflex."

"What is it?" Monica asked, her eyes red, both for the lack of sleep and the emotion.

"A baby?" Chandler suggested.

"It's a girl."

"Can I…?"

"Of course." After the nurse had wrapped her, the little girl was given to Monica.

"Look at how cute she is!" Chandler said, playing with her tiny hands.

"Yes, she is. She has your eyes" Monica agreed.

"You think?"

"Don't you see it? The shape is mine, but the colour is totally yours."

"She doesn't even look like a baby. She looks more like a doll or something."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"So, who is she?"

"It's either Emma or Eva."

"Eva. She's definitely an Eva." Chandler nodded.

"Middle name?"

"Phoebe."

"Why Phoebe?"

"Well, she named her niece after me. I think I owe her. I mean, she did name a girl after me, but we're just middle-naming Emma after her, so it sounds pretty fair."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And she was very supportive of us. Rachel is going to be jealous though, isn't she? She's already upset with Phoebe because of the Ross thing."

"I think she's going to understand. Plus, hey, it's **our** daughter. We can call her whatever we want."

"Eva Phoebe Bing. It sounds… nice."

* * *

_Two months later: October the 5__th_

"Monica! Chandler!"

"Oh, hey mom! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was having lunch with your brother, and since I remembered I needed to buy some grocery, I assumed it would make sense to buy them here."

"Yeah, it probably does."

"Oh, is this Eva? I can't believe how much she has grown already!" She said, smiling to her granddaughter, who seemed to be really interested in Chandler's hand.

"You wanna hold her?" He asked, leaning towards Judy for her to pick Eva up.

"Oh, she's such a sweet little girl! Anyway, when's the wedding?"

"The wedding?" Monica asked.

"Well, you're together, you live together, you have a daughter, I thought you were going to get married. I mean, my son got married at the age of 19, and he and his wife didn't have a kid."

"We have actually not talked about this in… a while, really." Chandler muttered, trying to sound cool, and trying not to remind her that her son's wife turned out to be a lesbian.

"I see. But are you like… never going to get married, or you just want to wait un-"

"Mom? We're not talking about a wedding. Even though we are together and have a baby. I know it's not your idea of a perfect family but it works."

"All right, if that's the way you like it, then I'm happy for the two of you."

* * *

"You'd think now that I have a daughter, she would just **stop** but nooo! Come on, she might've as well told us 'when are you going to get married **ever?**'"

"Mon, calm down. It was not that bad." Chandler told her, sitting on the barcalounger with Eva in his arms.

"Yeah, you say that because she's not your mother." She answered, sitting next to him, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I say that because it's true. We just didn't see that coming. You know, since… **that** happened, no one really talked to us about getting married. I guess they just assumed that would be inappropriate. You were, after all, going to marry someone else." He said, realising it was the first time they talked about it.

"Yeah, I was. That's the point: she just can't expect us to get married so soon after what happened."

"Well, she wasn't there."

"Okay, are you Chandler or are you Ross? Anyway, she can assume what it must've been like. And she can not just tell us to get married."

"You know, Mon? FYI? I wouldn't be totally against that. Just, you know, one day."

"Yeah. One day, maybe."

**Okay, this is it! Epilogue? Not sure about that.**

**I know this probably looks rushed, but I'm no good at writing endings. I didn't want anything too mushy. Okay, for Eva: it is a biblical name, it's Hebrew and it means "mother". I'm not really religious, but I love the meaning.**

**The bit with Judy Geller was somewhat inspired from the Massapequa episode. Can't tell why. What I can tell, is that I love Alec Baldwin in that. And Phoebe, of course. "You are like Santa, on Prozac, in ****D****isneyland, having sex!" ahaha isn't she just the best? :D**

**And I know Monica wanted to name her daughter Emma, and the actual Emma is not born yet, but to me, Emma is always going to be Ross and Rachel's daughter.**

**I tried to make this fun. If I didn't succeed, I'm sorry, but it was really worth a shot :D**

**And also, review, and tell me if I should post the epilogue or not. I'm not sure about that.**

**And if you don't want to tell me that, just review and tell me something else xD**


	9. Epilogue

**Yes, there's an epilogue.**

**I don't know if it is any good, but I think it is at least original.**

**It's Phoebe's POV because she's the best character EVER! **

Destiny exists.

Or, at least, I think it does.

I don't care if anyone thinks I'm crazy, or weird, when I say destiny and fate exist because I might be wrong, but they might be wrong too.

Eventually, Monica and Chandler got married. I remember that day so vividly, because I remember thinking that such a perfect scene couldn't have been casual. There was a bigger plan, a much bigger plan, that's what I kept saying to myself. And I think even the most skeptical man on Earth –read: Ross- thought that, watching Eva in a little pink dress, smiling at her parents while Jack held her up in his arms to let her see everything. In a way, I think Eva was aware of what was going on. Not the whole "do you take…" crap, but she was aware of the fact that her mommy and daddy were happy.

Judy cried that day. I think the only reason she's so harsh with Monica is because she knows her daughter can do a lot better than she usually does. But that day- that day Judy found everything perfect. And Monica can complain all she wants, really- at least **her** mom never put her head in the oven.

Jack seemed somewhat relieved by the fact that Monica had married Chandler and not Richard. Basically, I just know he tried to be supportive because he loves her, but never really loved the idea of his daughter with a man who could easily be his brother. Don't ask how I know that. I just do. Because he told me. Crap!

Nora and Charles-or Helena- were both there. And we know that, no matter what he says, Chandler really does love them. Even though his father used to make him star in _"It's raining men"._

Ross seemed to be just the happiest man on Earth -except for Chandler, of course. I think that below that skepticism there was just the fact that he was afraid not to be able to help them. But we all know he really does love the fact that his best friend and his little sister are happy together.

About Ross: we obviously weren't in love, so we pretended we had broken up. Rachel seemed relieved, which reminds me there's an other meant to be couple to help out. Except that I'm not going to be the one to help this time: there are no obstacles, destiny can work by himself.

Yes, **him**self, but that's a whole other story.

And if I do help, then I'm going to need Joey's help. Don't ask why.

And now you may wonder why I talked about the families of the groom and bride, and not about Chandler and Monica, and the answer is really simple: that's what you would expect someone to talk about, because, let's face it, it's a wedding, convention says you should talk about them.

But I'm Phoebe Buffay, and I'm anything but conventional.

**Good? Bad? Just leave a review and tell :D**

"**And here's something rich: thirteen bathrooms in here, and I threw up in the coats closet!" :DD**


End file.
